Stardew Valley: Serena's Tale
by EmilyAnnCoons
Summary: Serena was an ordinary person, doing an ordinary job, living an ordinary life, until she got tired of it. Having received an envelope on her grandfather's death that contains a deed for a farm in a place called Stardew Valley, Serena packs up and heads out in a hope to find the adventure her grandfather used to tell stories of in Stardew Valley.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I wiped the sweat from my brow as I gave a sigh. It was summer, and it was hot. I was dressed in a simple outfit, one I had heard was good for farming. It was a pink button up short-sleeved shirt that I had tied below my bust instead of buttoned, along with a pair of brown shorts and boots. A small brimmed hat was on my head to help me keep cool while I had my blonde hair tied into a ponytail.

I looked up at the sky. The sun was beating down fiercely upon me. I began to think: Why was I here? What had driven me away from my predictable and easy life in the city and brought me here to Stardew Valley to become a farmer? I closed my eyes as I thought back on that eventful day.

My grandfather lay dying on his bed. My family had gathered around him, each mourning what we knew would soon be his passing. As he lied there, he used his last few breaths to declare his final wishes. "And lastly, to my granddaughter, Serena, I wish to have this sealed envelope." A man dressed in a suit presented the envelope to me. "Wait, though, Serena. Now is not yet the time to open it."

I looked up at my grandfather as I held the envelope. "Then when?"

"One day, just as I did, you will feel the weight of your life bare down upon you. You will become displeased, yearning for another path, another option. I know that feeling too well. In that moment, that gift will become clear, and you will understand why I gave it to you."

I raised an eyebrow. It was said people became delusional at the end of their life, and this certainly felt just like that. I sighed and shook my head. I didn't get what he was playing at. "Whatever you say, Grandpa."

I had no idea just how right he was. It wasn't even a year after before I found myself in that position. I worked at a plain job, lived a plain life. I found myself staring at that envelope more and more each day. I was realizing just what he meant.

As I sat at work one day, I felt myself tired of the same routine. Wake up at 6AM, go to work by 7, work until Noon and stop for lunch, then return to the job until four and go home. It was a boring existence, and I yearned for something fresh, something new.

I glanced around my cubicle, making sure no one was watching. I worked as a telemarketer at a big name company, and I was on the phone with a guy who was supposedly searching for a pen and paper. I assumed he wasn't, but I wasn't going to complain. It meant I could relax and do virtually nothing for a change. It was a nice feeling, and I was able to let my mind wander.

I looked down at my desk. It was there in the drawer, the envelope. I had seemed to be in the habit of carrying it with me everywhere now, and while at work I stored it there. I slipped the drawer open, staring at the yellow envelope with a wax seal upon it. What could be so life changing that this envelope could offer me?

I remembered when I was a child. Grandpa used to tell me stories of his life in a place called Stardews Valley. They were wild adventures full of monsters, exploration, and many other things. I had hung on every word as a child, but my belief in such things died down as I got older. "Honestly, Grandpa, I'm 15 years old. I don't have time to believe in silly make-believe stories anymore," I used to tell him. I could see the sorrow on his face whenever I said those words.

I shook my head. Why was I suddenly thinking about that? It's not like the stories were real. I remembered him mentioning the local shop that was ran there. He mentioned once of a boy named Pierre and his wife Caroline. He said they had a daughter about my age. She had grown to be a lovely lady last he had seen.

I remembered he mentioned a bus driver named Pam and her daughter, Penny. She had always loved to teach, but she had no one to teach to. Penny would pour her mind into every book she found, though, and was quite intellectual because of that.

I shook my head again. No, it was stupid to think about. Stardew Valley was a rolling plain that sat near a forest and a desert. It supposedly had a mine full of monsters, wonders to behold, and even magic. Such a place couldn't really exist... could it? My curiosity peeked. I grabbed the envelope and broke the seal. I opened it slowly, noticing a set of papers inside. "Stardew Valley?" I asked as I pulled the first paper out.

As I examined it, I saw it was a deed to some land out in Stardew Valley. I had thought the place was fake, but here I held a deed to a farm that sat in the valley. This had to be a hoax, right? It was just my grandfather trying to make me believe in magic and monsters again. There was no way it was real. But there was an address, a real postal address. I quickly typed the address into a search site. I expected no results, but what I got was a map.

It was true. I could see Pelican Town, the small town that sat in the valley. I could see the desert near the valley, and even the forest. Everything was there, just as my grandfather had said it was. Grandpa... I had stopped believing so long ago, but everything you said was the truth. I knew what I had to do. I tore the headset off my head, jumped to my feet, and stormed into my boss's office.

"Serena, what a surprise," my boss spoke as he looked up from his paperwork. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"Listen here, 'Boss'. I'm tired of this shitty ass job. I'm tired of taking calls and trying to sell worthless products to stupid idiots who don't know better than to buy our brand of horse shit." I slammed my hand onto the table. "Effective immediately, I quit!"

My boss stared in shock. "You quit? Now listen here, Serena, you can't just quit out of nowhere like that! You have to give at least two-weeks notice!"

"Yeah? Well how about this. You can take my two weeks notice and shove it up your ass!" I grabbed the uniform shirt I was wearing and pulled it off, tossing it in his face. Maybe not my greatest moment, as I was only wearing a bra under it, but I didn't care right now. I was tired of this life, and I was going to change it.

My boss growled. "You know what? You can't quit, because YOU'RE FIRED!"

I smirked. "Fine by me." I turned and stormed out. It was only a few monents later before I realized my mistake by tossing away the shirt. People were staring at me on the streets, and I quickly covered my chest with my arms. It didn't help much, though, considering how busty I was.

I luckily made it home without incident, and I quickly dressed. I found the quickest way to Stardew Valley was by bus, or rather, the quickest way that I could afford. I immediately packed my bags, leaving my house and many of my belongings behind. It didn't bother me, though. That stuff would just weigh me down, hold me back. This was a change I needed.

The sun still beat down on me as I opened my eyes, coming back to the present. It had bedn a year since then. "Serena~," a beautiful voice called out to me.

"I'm out near the barn, Abby!" I called back. A moment later, the most beautiful girl I had ever seen stepped towards me. She dressed in a purple skirt and top, and she had gorgeous purple hair.

"There you are." Abby looked at me. "You're really wearing that today?"

"It's hot, and this is a cool outfit." I grabbed the tie on my shirt. "I could always just go without it, of course, if you prefer."

Abby grabbed my hands before I could untie it. "If I didn't like you showing off this much of your body, why would I be happier with you wearing even less?"

I giggled. "Because it's just you and me right now." I caressed her cheek. "And because I know you love my boobs."

Abby turned deep red. "Th-that may be, but I still refuse to let you be naked. People do walk through your farm to get to other parts of the Valley, you know?"

"I know." I kissed her gently on the cheek.

Yeah, life in Stardew Valley was definitely much better than my life before. I had no regrets about moving here and starting this farm. Everything was absolutely fantastic here. Well, everything but one thing, but that's a story for another time. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

To the north of Pelican Town, next to the train tracks, there sat a nice little spa. Abby and I sat there, enjoying the warmth of the water. Abby was so beautiful right now, dressed in a simple one-piece bathing suit that was a deep purple hue, just as her hair was. She was leaning against me and I had my arm around her. I was dressed in a pink bikini that had one thick strap that tied around my neck, and another that tied around my back. It wasn't top terribly sexy, but it's not like I was trying to be anyway.

"Hey, Serena," Abby spoke as she looked up at me. "Do you remember your first day here in Stardew Valley?"

Did I? Oh boy, I did. It was a rather intense day, if I could say so myself. To begin with, I had lived in a city not too far from the valley itself. I know, you might wonder how I didn't know it existed in that case, but that was the truth. The only easy way to get to and from Stardew Valley was if you rode a bus. The fact was that owning a car in my city was near impossible, as it was near impossible to get anywhere by car.

The streets were full of taxis, the few people who did own cars, and construction workers. We had a joke there in the city, "There's two seasons here in Zuzu City - winter and road construction." Honestly, it seemed like there was always some road or other that had broken down and they were fixing. It was a mess. As I didn't own a car, and I never left the city, I didn't know that Stardew Valley was only about two hours away.

I was at the bus stop early in the morning that day as the bus left at 8AM. I was glad I would soon be out of the city and into a new, fresh place. Stardew Valley had always sounded so mystical when I heard my grandfather talk about it. I was excited to see how much was true. I had dressed simply, a pink short-sleeved shirt and a pair of pants. I knew pants were practical for farm work, while skirts and dresses were not, so I did not dress in one.

I stepped on the bus when it arrived, placing my suitcase above me in the storage hold. I only took what could be carried in a single suitcase. This was so I wouldn't be bogged down by other things. I wanted a fresh, new life, and I wouldn't get that if I took everything with me.

The bus ride was long, but I didn't mind it. Seeing the mountains roll by was an amazing thing to behold, and I found myself just staring out the window for much of the trip. Finally, though, I saw the sign, "Welcome to Stardew Valley". I got excited. We passed through a tunnel, and emerged into the valley on the other side.

It was a stunning place. The grass looked so green, and the trees looked so big. They were strong and powerful, and I knew I had made the right choice in coming here. It looked fantastic.

As the bus stopped, I saw a small group of people waiting at the stop. One was an older man who wore brown overalls and a green shirt. This had to be the mayor, Lewis was his name. I stepped out of the bus with my luggage and waved. "Welcome to Stardew Valley, Ms. Serena," Lewis spoke with a wide grin. "It's not been since the time of your grandfather that we had a farmer here."

"Really? That was a long time ago."

"Yes, unfortunately, the farm is a tad bit overrun because of that."

"'Overrun'?"

"Come see for yourself." Mayor Lewis waved for me to follow, and I did so.

Another of the people who had come to greet me was a girl named Robin. She ran the carpenter's shop and it was her family that was responsible for building my grandfather's farm to begin with. Well, by her family, I mean it was her grandparents who had done so. She was a beautiful woman with red hair and was dressed in a brown shirt and pants.

Robin spent the majority of the walk explaining how happy she was that I was moving into the farm. She had always wanted to work on the farm and expand it, but with no resident with which to pay the cost, and no one to live there anyway, she had felt it was pointless. She told me that she'd be more than willing to help me out with expanding the farm if I planned to stay.

We walked through Pelican Town on the way and I noticed it was a rather small and quaint place. I saw two children running around playfully, watched over by a red haired girl dressed in a yellow button-up shirt and orange skirt. "She's cute," I thought to myself, but I quickly concluded she was likely married as she had children.

I passed by a girl in a red dress with blue hair who was talking to a blonde girl dressed in a low-cut blue spaghetti-strap shirt and skirt. They looked alike, and I guessed they were sisters. I waved as I passed and they waved back with a smile.

We were then finally at the farm. My face went pale as I stared at the debris and overgrown trees everywhere. It had looked as if several trees had fallen over, as I saw several stumps across the farm, and there were many branches and logs all over. "Well, looks like I have my work cut out for me..." I grimaced.

"Sorry," Lewis responded. "Like I said, no one has lived here for years."

Robin chimed in, "But, by order of the Mayor, I did some fixing up of your house. It was the least I could do, considering you wouldn't even have a house if not for that. It was in bad shape and I almost considered tearing it down to rebuild. Unfortunately, we didn't have the funds for that in the town's coffers."

"It is livable in, though, right?" I asked.

"Oh yes, more than livable, it just... still needs some major repair work."

"Well, guess you're the one to turn to for that once I have the money. right?"

Robin nodded with a smile. "Yeap!"

"I had some tools made for you by Clint, our local blacksmith," Lewis spoke up. "You can find them in the house. Do you need any help from here?"

"I think I can handle it from here. I did some studying on farm life before I came here."

"Very well. If you need me, I'm in my manor, and Robin is up at 24 Mountain Road if you need her."

"I appreciate it, Mayor." I smiled, gave a bow, then headed to the cabin that was now my house. I opened the door, expecting a place full of dust and cobwebs, but Robin had been right. She had gotten the place fixed up pretty well. I had a fireplace on one side, a table on the other, and the absolute barest version of a kitchen one could own. It was literally a cupboard with a counter. No stove, no electronics, no appliances, nothing at all. My only electronic in the house was a tiny TV that sat on my dresser, and it was old tube-box TV with antennas for reception.

"Heh... no electronics, huh? This... is going to be so weird."

I unpacked my suitcase, the grabbed the tools I had been left on the table. They were comprised of an axe, a hoe, a pickaxe, and a scythe. With tools in hand, I stepped out of my house.

Abby giggled as we sat in the spa. "I remember what happened next," she spoke with a smile.

"I would hope you would, but I'll still tell you it anyway."

Abby giggled as she leaned against my chest. "That was when I met you. I didn't know it then, but my whole life was about to change."

I swung the axe at a tree for the eighth time in a row. The tree was thick, and just cutting into it to begin with had proven difficult. I was beginning to wonder if it'd even be possible to cut down. "I need a damn chainsaw," I grumbled as I looked at my axe. "Are you going to even be able to cut this thing down?"

"Halt. villain!" I heard a voice shout and I whirled around. "I have chased you to this forest, and I will defeat you here!"

"I think not, little Abigail!" the same voice, but attempting to do a different sound spoke. "You will never defeat me as long as I draw breath!"

I had to investigate what was going on. I walked through the overgrown grass until I noticed a beautiful woman. She had purple hair and was dressed in a purple sleeveless shirt with a dark blue mini-skirt. She wore black tights as well as a blue sleeveless jacket. "Then I will end your breath right now!" The woman lept forward with a stick in her hand and began to swing it as if she was battling someone.

I watched for a moment, entranced by her movements. She turned, as if dodging an attack, then noticed I was there. She tripped on a log and fell backwards. I quickly rushed forward and grabbed her before she fell. "Hello."

The woman blushed and coughed as she quickly stood herself up. "H-hello, you startled me."

"I heard noise, so I came to investigate who was on my farm."

"Your farm... Oh! Oh... You mean, you're the new farmer..."

I nodded and smiled. "Yeap, though it's proving to be more difficult than I had thought at first." I extended my hand. "My name's Serena."

"Abigail," the woman extended her hand and shook mine.

"So... you come here often?" Cheesy pick-up line, sure, but it was a genuine question.

Abigail held back a chuckle. "Really? That's the best you can come up with?"

"Hey, it's a legitimate question..."

"Still, you presented it as a pick-up line." Abigail giggled. "But, yes, I used to. I guess you're probably going to be cutting down all of this overgrowth, though, to make room for some real farming." Abigail looked sad when she said that.

"I was planning to, yes. Why?"

Abigail turned away. "I just... I like coming here, you know? Exploring these overgrown lands, pretending I'm fighting monsters, adventuring, that kind of stuff." She blushed. "I-I'm not sure why I'm telling you all of this."

"Cause I asked, and cause I like the idea, too." I smiled. "My grandpa used to live here, and he said there was an old mine here that he used to explore. If you want, we could find it and do some real exploring."

"R-real exploring? But... we could get hurt or lost or something."

"So? Wouldn't that be fun?"

Abigail looked away again. "M-maybe..."

"Then why not try?"

Abigail shook her head. "No way, my parents would kill me if I did that."

"How old are you?" I was curious since she mentioned her parents.

"18."

"And your parents don't let you make your own decisions? My parents were letting me decide entirely for myself at the age of 15."

Abigail shook her head. "Let's not talk about my parents, okay?"

"All right. Well, your always welcome on my farm. I don't mind the extra company. I'm sure it'll get a bit lonely here on my own."

Abigail smiled. "All right, thanks. I should probably head home. though. Nice talking to you, Serena."

"You as well, Abby."

"'A-Abby'? Aren't we still a little unfamiliar with each other for nicknames?"

I shrugged. "I wouldn't know. I've had relationships that started after just a few days of interaction, and friendships that took weeks to even start. It's up to you to determine how close you think we are."

Abigail stared at me with a curious expression. "Really now? And what kind of people interest you relationally?"

"Girls mostly. I like guys, too, but only really for sex. I just don't feel romantically attracted to them."

Abigail blushed deep red at that. "Y-you've had sex before?"

"Yeah, since I was about 16. So for the last four or so years."

Abigail's face went even deeper red. "W-wow... d-do you... enjoy it?"

I nodded with a smile. "Tons. Especially with someone I like. Still, its still good even with friends."

"W-well, I really have to go now, bye!" Abigail rushed off as fast as she could.

"Bye? I...hope I didn't say anything wrong."

Abby giggled as we sat in the spa. "Wrong? No, of course not. I was a virgin back then, and I found you attractive. When you announced you were sexually active, especially that you enjoyed it with friends, it excited me a bit. I just didn't want to admit it back then. I mean, come on, think of how long it took before I was even okay with telling you that I liked you."

I giggled. "That's true." I pulled Abby close and kissed her gently. "I'm glad you finally did, though."

Abby wrapped her arms around my neck. "So am I. I couldn't imagine my life without you."

"Neither could I." We kissed for a long and passionate moment. Her hand slipped over to the top of my bikini and her fingers worked to untie it. I pushed her back, leaning her against the edge of the pool. We shared a deep and passionate moment together afterwards. 


End file.
